Malchik Gey
by Countdown Till Mayhem
Summary: One-shot. M for PWP... Ok, it's not much of a PWP, but I had added a small lead onto lemon, but it did not happen because I did not feel like it. Yeah, that's a pretty lame excuse. :


**Ha, I got bored. So, I decided to make this. Oneshot. I just know it. It WON'T continue.**

**Disclaimer: I, Kristen Akiko Suzuki[**クリステン鈴木明子**], do not own Junjou Romantica in any way at all.**

**Isn't it funny how my Surname is Suzuki xD? Yeah, I didn't make that up either. :D It makes me laugh every time I see the word Suzuki-san in JJR manga. Yes, I know I haven't mentioned this until now, but one of my RL friends told me I should mention this ;) She was complaining how I never say anything else but my first name on any of my Profiles. I mean, I don't want people stalking me or anything, but… o_o You know what, I don't care ^_^**

**By the way, if my name were to be in a kanji format, then it would only be Suzuki Kristen since I am not supposed to have a middle name. xD I mean, I'm in America. What are you going to do? I'm American, duh. But I still enjoy treating myself as if I'm Japanese. I hate to seem like some sort of person who is all snobby or anything. :[ I just like it that way. It's cool T_T**

**By the way! This is Rated M! LOL If you didn't see the rating, then you have been warned! I mean, I am still not supposed to be writing Yaoi, but I do anyways. But my lemon is NOT intense, I will tell you that. I am not capable of writing straight out, hardcore lemon. That's… just how I am. I have my own way of writing lemon and if you have read my M stories, then you know what I mean. **

**I do want to continue Curious, but I still do not have the plot down. So, for now, I will rely on **_The Son Of The Kusama Orphanage_** and one-shots… =\ Yeah, pretty stupid way to pass the time, huh?**

**I will try my best to continue Curious! :] Gome nasai!**

**Malchik Gey**

"Why do you seem so close to that… _sempai _of yours, Misaki?" Akihiko held onto his lover, ignoring his struggles. "Is he forcing you to cheat on me or something?"

Misaki frowned. "Wh-Why would Sumi-sempai do that?"

"Because… He's a stealthy little bastard."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki snapped, pushing his lover away hastily and running up to his room—or at least, where he used to sleep—and was *this* close to locking the door when Lord Usami Akihiko barged in. "Don't talk about my friends like that!"

Misaki was pushed up against the door and his wrists were stuck in the grasp of the strong author. "Misaki, I just don't like him."

"Why not?!"

"He just isn't the type of person you should be hanging out with."

_What are you, my mother? _Misaki thought furiously. "Well, you see… Sumi-senpai is nice to _me!"_

"What difference does that make? You're _mine, _Misaki."

"I'm _yours?! _Who ever said that?!"

"I did."

Misaki blushed lightly and tried to look away from Akihiko. Unfortunately, both of his hands were caught in one hand and the other snaked up to hold onto his chin. "U-Usagi-san… please let go…"

"I don't know what you mean." Akihiko smirked and caught his lovers mouth with his, immediately slipping his tongue in.

"Mmph!" Misaki struggled—as usual—by trying to pull his wrist out the iron-like grip. "U… Usa…"

The older man silenced the brunette by deepening the kiss—if possible—by surrendering Misaki's hands back to the boy. But, instead of groping his boyfriend somewhere else, he held Misaki in his arms and brought him over to the bed. Misaki was pushed on top. Akihiko pulled out of the kiss for a second, but only to grab onto the bulge in Misaki's pants.

The college boy groaned in pleasure as Akihiko fondled him through his jeans. "D-Don't do that… I-It's…"

"What is it?" Akihiko chuckled, leaning down to unzip Misaki's pants with his teeth.

Misaki blushed even deeper—was that even possible?—and tangled his fingers through Akihiko's silver hair. "St-Stop… That's…"

Akihiko gripped teasingly onto Misaki's erection as he freed it from its confinements. "Stop what? You sure you want me to stop? Down here doesn't seem to think so."

Misaki shook his head furiously, trying to convince himself more then Akihiko that he did not want this. _"M-Malchik g-g-gey..."_

Akihiko froze, his hand still stroking Misaki's hard-on. "Nani?"

"G-Gay boy…" He huffed as he came with a pleasurable cry. "I… I am not gay…"

"Misaki, seriously? After everything we have—"

The brunette had enough power to shout, "DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" before passing out in exhaustion.

Akihiko sighed and looked down at his own hard-on. "Damn… What do I do now?"

**Didn't that just S-U-C-K? (Omg this bug keeps crawling on my face O_O) Well, I wish I could've continued this. But, I don't feel like going any further and I got to go to bed :D Yay…**

**This is a ONE-SHOT. I don't even PLAN to continue this since this was actually ended as a one-shot. Curious was an ACCIDENT.**

**Kristen Akiko Suzuki**

**Malchik Gey x]**


End file.
